


You Get What You Get

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I'll add more - Freeform, M/M, Reader is Dead, Soul Science, Triggers, eventually to the surface, reader drinks a lot, reader has personality, reader is angsty, sans is angsty, starts underground, why r tags so difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the underground, you find your soul detached from your body, a talking flower with a face and an unhelpful short, edgy skeleton who has promised to help you, but doesn't know how.What have you gotten yourself into?I'm bad at descriptions.Probably won't update regularly.





	1. Meat blanket

The first thing you felt after falling down a hole to your death was regret. For some reason, the only time you felt the will to live was after plunging yourself into a seemingly bottomless pit. But when one is falling to their imminent death, there is not much they can do other than pray to the good lord that they’ll survive, or scream for help. You did both.

But nobody came.

Suddenly, though, the fall was over. You didn’t even feel the impact, in fact, you didn’t feel anything at all. Cracking open your eyes which had been tightly shut during your struggle not to die, you looked down. And nearly fainted.

Which anyone might have done if they saw themselves lying on a pile of golden flowers bleeding profusely and twisted into wrong angles. But just like you were unable to feel the breeze(?) that was gently swaying the flowers, you were unable to faint.

It was a few minutes before you finally stopped dry heaving, because, without your body there was nothing to puke up. “ _I’m dead_ ,” You said, but your voice didn’t come from your mouth, it came from somewhere… within. Gently lowering yourself to the ground, you began inspecting your body closely, that is before your foot went through the ground.

“ _HOLY CRAP!”_ You pulled your foot up so quickly you accidentally flipped, and suddenly it was your head underground. Trying desperately to flip yourself back over without anything to use as leverage, you accidentally ended up with your entire lower body up to your chest underneath the earth. “ _At least I’m not sinking anymore…_ ” You commented, trudging your way over to your body again. “ _So, I’m like, some kind of ghost now?_ ” You asked to nobody, trying to touch your face.

To your not-surprise, it went right through. “ _Wait, bro, is possession, like, a thing?_ ” shoving your arms into your body (man that sounds weird), you focused on trying to be in the body, what it was like to feel heavy after a long day, how your fingers would wiggle at a simple command from the brain, pulling your face into a smile… and next thing you know, you were lying down on those flowers.

Your limbs were still in wrong angles, but you’d stopped bleeding, so you tried to move, expecting pain. Other than a bunch of sickening cracks and pops that made you nauseous, there was no pain. You just felt really heavy, and slightly warm, probably courtesy of your new meat blanket. Okay, that is really gross. Everything about this is gross, what if your body starts to rot?

 

You made a groan of distaste, but it didn’t come from your mouth, it came from that weird within place again. Maybe it was because you weren’t breathing. “Testing, testing, one two three…?” Your voice was mangled, and sounded, well, dead, but it was better than not moving your lips while you talked. It felt...creepy.

Trying to get your muscles to work properly, you eventually were able to wobbly stand, and make your way to the door, all the while probably looking like a newborn deer. Actually, during this entire ordeal you probably looked ridiculous. “ _If I ever get back to the surface, I’m convincing someone to make a movie about this._ ” There goes the weird inner voice again… looks like you wouldn’t be able to keep some of your thoughts private.

Eventually, you sort of got a hang of walking again, what do they say? It’s like riding a bike? You never forget? No, that was swimming… you’re fairly sure there are people who forgot how to walk… You passed under some weird kind of arch, and walked through a hallway into another room, similar to the last, except with one flower on a smaller patch of grass.

This flower had a face, though. And it looked all sad and wilty… Aw… The little thing looked up at you with wide eyes.

“A-a human!” It exclaimed. “A flower,” You replied sarcastically, managing to use your real voice, and not the weird one that actually, now that you thought about it, kind of tickled your chest, like something was softly humming…

“You’re not supposed to be here! She’ll kill you! They’ll all kill you!” The rate at which this little slugger was talking surprised you, but you didn’t blink, or move your face. It really seemed like too much of a hassle when you actually had to think about doing it.

“Um, okay, My name is _____, what’s yours?” You said, trying to calm the cute flower down.

“My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower… but that’s not important! You’re going to die!” You almost wanted to put the effort in to smile at the irony. “I’m not following.”

“Toriel! Toriel is going to kill you! She’ll steal your soul and bake your body into a pie!”

“No joke?” You asked, mildly horrified. The flower laughed, which was not cute, it was actually pretty scary. “There are no jokes in the underground… well, unless you count the one smiley trash bag tells, but those ones are just as bad as the state you’re in right now!”

“That bad, huh?” You asked, looking amused while the flower completely freaked out. It would be kind of creepy to watch your body get baked into a dessert, but the prospect of someone stealing your soul made you internally shiver, but once again, without brain signals your body failed to do the same.

_“I must look so badass right now, with no expression..”_ You thought, but it came out in the weird voice.

“Did you say something?” Flowey asked, turning his little flower face to me. “No.” I replied shortly. “Listen, Flowey, is there a way I can bypass crazy lady?” You asked, getting impatient. “The door out of the ruins is in her basement… Maybe you could try and sneak past her, though? Just try to keep going in roughly that direction…” The flower pointed to another arch.

“Well, then, Flowey, it was nice to meet you, but I have not-getting-my-soul-taken thing to do.” With a small wave, you walked into the next room.

It turns out crazy lady sure likes her daily dose of dangerous and insane puzzles. Also, more monsters. Trying to fight you. And steal your soul.

Every Time you got into one of these ‘confrontations’, your ghosty-self or something got pulled from your body, causing the little edgy monsters to run away in confusion. Maybe ghosty self was this soul all the monsters kept telling you about? But why would they run away when they got you away from your body? Confused, each time you possessed your body again, and continued on.

From an angsty ghost (But you thought you were a ghost?????) That just wanted to be left alone, and rocks that didn’t want to be pushed (Only one out of four recommended you pushed them), less things were starting to surprise you.

Until you reached a dead tree. “ _No wonder the tree is dead_ ,” thought-voice said, “ _there’s no sun, but how did it grow in the first place… is this where all of those leaves were coming from?…”_ feeling a bit confused, you finally walked up to a door. Was this Toriel’s house?

With the sense of impending doom, you softly opened the door. In front of you was a living room that might have looked inviting if all of the furniture wasn’t shredded, and there weren’t suspicious stains on the floor. It was also very dusty, large footprints were scattered about, as if ‘Toriel’ often just walked right through this mess.

Hoping she wasn’t home, you began tip-toeing to the other end of the room, using her footprints as to not leave any evidence behind of you being there.

Then the humming started. It was coming from another room, but just to be safe, you tip-toe jumped her footprints down a hallway in the opposite direction. Trying to be stealthy while in a heavy and uncoordinated meat sack was proving to be increasingly difficult.

Luckily, basically as soon as you made the turn into the hallway, you saw a set of stairs going down. It had a chain guarding it, so you quietly as possible ducked underneath them, remembering what Flowey said about the exit being in Toriel’s basement.

You soon realized that Toriel’s basement was less basement, and more hallway. While internally complaining about the amount of walking you were doing, some of the thoughts making it out through weird voice, you finally came to a turn, and at the end was a huge door. “ _Score!_ ” You cheered, opening the large and heavy doors.

Once you were safely outside of the house, you leaned up against the door. “You made it!” The little flower greeted you happily. “How did you get past everything?” You asked, slightly miffed. “I traveled underground, pun not intended! Oh this is so great! I thought the only decent person down here might die!” Sorry to break it to you, buddy…, you managed to keep that thought under wraps.

“Thanks, little buddy, got any tips for what lays beyond that next big set of doors?” You questioned, more than a little grateful someone cared if you were ‘alive’. Flowey’s face fell. “About that… so, now you’re going to have to travel through the entire underground to get the king’s castle so you escape through the barrier while every monster who sees you tries to capture your soul so the king can become a god, break the barrier and set monsters loose on humanity to conquer them.”

Your mind went blank. “That went from 100 to 1,000 real fast, buddy.” You replied.

“Don’t worry, well, worry a bit, but I’ll guide you! Here, just hold out your arm…” You did as he asked, and were shocked to see him crawl onto your shoulder with his vines. “Now we can go!” you nodded as a way to solidify your resolve, and walked to the next set of doors.

You mentally counted to three, and pushed the doors open, inviting a flurry of snow to hit you in the face. You immediately closed the doors so you were back in the warmer area. You couldn’t really feel the cold, but you could feel the dampness of the snowflakes as they melted. Actually, once your body stops being warm, the snowflakes probably won’t affect you all that much.

“That, my friend, is something you warn people about.” You told Flowey, who sheepishly laughed. “Sorry about that…” He replied. With a sigh, you wiped the accumulated snow that had decided to stay on your face, and put a hand on the door.

“Okay, let’s try this again.”

This time, you opened the door with confidence, and stepped outside. You stood somewhat in awe of the scene, until the door slammed shut, and left you to fall on your face in surprise.. “_____! When you fall, I fall!” Flowey whined. “You are in no position to complain.” You objected, still face down in the snow.

“Let's get going before some monster finds and kills you… the smiley trash bag patrols around here…” The flower warned.

With a shaky resolve, you stood back up, and looked onward.


	2. Molested by a skeleton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Sans, Flowey provides information and comic relief.

What might have been a pleasant stroll in a mystical snowy forest was turned into a stressful walk plagued by the feeling of being watched due to the amount of scared comments Flowey was making. “Watch out! There’s a branch!” Flowey exclaimed, pointing with a leaf at a large branch you had noticed literally a minute ago, and had already decided you were going to step over it.

_“Backseat driver much?”_ Inner voice mumbled. “Did you say something?” Flowey asked innocently. “Nothi-agh!” You tripped over that stupid branch, landing flat on your face for the second time in a span of five minutes.

“I /told/ you to watch out for that branch! You sure are clumsy, you know?” You were unable to reply due to your complete done-ness. While you were getting back up, though, the sound of footsteps startled you. “It’s him…” Flowey muttered, tightening the hold his vines had on your arm. For the first time since you left the door, you weren’t annoyed by Flowey saying something.

Internally screaming ‘nope nope nope nope nope’ while you inner voice had the decency to stay quiet, you speed walked away, and flinched hard when you heard the sound of a branch breaking. “____, hurry up!” Flowey urged, causing your panic to rise. “Hahahaha, I’m trying!” You replied, stress showing in your voice. You couldn’t die like this! You’d only just gotten out of the ruins, it wouldn’t be cool if you didn’t at least make it to the barrier. You broke out into a full stiff sprint, due to your body being practically frozen and hard to move.

After only thirty or so seconds you were stopped by a rickety looking bridge that had a /way/ too wide fence, if that’s even what it was. An ominous feeling spread over you, and Flowey started to whimper. You didn’t really blame him. You felt stuck in one place, and unable to run.

**“h e y k i d , d o n ’ t c h a k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? t u r n a r o u n d , s h a k e m y h a n d . ”**

Reluctant to do so, you turned slowly, and thrust your hand forward, silently hoping he wouldn’t cut it off or something.

as you tried to size him up and see if you could escape if needed, you noticed he didn’t look as scary as you thought he would. Definitely more edgy, he was a short skeleton with large, round, empty sockets and sharp teeth, one of which was gold, pulled into a menacing grin. He wore a red turtleneck and black jacket that had floof around the hood. The skeleton also wore black basketball shorts that had a yellow stripe going down the sides, and red shoes. His hand found yours, and when they were pressed together a buzzing sensation went through your arm. A prank….?

“buzzer in th’ hand trick, always /shockin’/, but geez, kid, yer ‘n terrible shape.” you examined his bored features once more before pulling your hand back. “What were you thinking?!” Flowey hissed. “yer a human, right? how unfortunate. i’m sans, sans th’ skeleton.” Sans introduced himself, bowing slightly. You might have returned the favor if it wasn’t already way too hard to move your frozen limbs.

“I’m ____, and this is Flowey.” You told him, your voice soft and nervous in your own ears. “____, don’t tell him our names! He’s dangerous!” Flowey scolded. “yer little /friend/ sure talks ‘lot” Sans commented, turning his attention towards Flowey. Said flower yelped and hid in your hair. “y’know, i’m suppos’d ta be huntin’ humans right now, but eh” He shrugged, and you noticed now that two red pinpricks of light were in his eye sockets now, they followed his gaze, so you assumed they were like pupils. “i’m too lazy.” You gave a small internal sigh of relief.

“But my brother, well he’s a human hunting fanatic.”

There goes the relief. Out of the window. It left to jump down a mountain with a different girl who ended up in a place where monsters were friendly and didn’t want to kill her.

“say, why don’t we go visit ‘im?” Sans asked, his grin turning wicked as he grabbed your arm. You tried to struggle, going as far as to plant your feet in the ground, even with your wobbly legs. You played tug of war with your own arm, and were pretty sure it had been pulled out of it’s socket at some point. Your reflexes told you to scream, but you knew that if you did, something else would manage to find you, possibly worse than a chubby skeleton, but you made a few sounds alarm as you got closer to the bridge.

“L-let go!” You whisper yelled. One final yank sent you flying out of your body and into the ground, face first again. There seemed to be some resistance with your chest going through the ground, like when you were walking in the ground earlier. Flipping over, you walked through the ground to watch the others react to your body. “Is she dead?” Flowey asked, scanning my face. “i don’t see ‘er soul…” Sans replied, his eyelights searching for something.

Then he spotted you. “th' fuck?” He asked, completely confused. You walked a bit closer and waved. _“Sorry… that’s been happening a lot lately…”_ Your voice wasn’t coming from your mouth, but you moved your lips anyways. You also weren’t really sure why you were apologizing to somebody that just tried to take you to their human-hunting brother, but your nervousness was making you bashful.

“/You’re dead?/” Flowey screeched, getting off your arm a fast as he could. Sans also took a few quick steps back, bringing a skeletal hand to where his heart would be. “that shit’s gross ‘s hell, warn a skeleton, will ya?!” 

“It’s just a body, I mean, you’re a skeleton, right?” You replied, crossing your arms over their overreaction to finding out you were dead.

“are you giving me lip?” Sans angrily stomped over, causing you to rise out of the ground and try to escape. He swiped at you, but his hand -unsurprisingly- went right through you. It was a terrible feeling though, it made you hurt like never before, and made you clutch at your chest. It literally felt like had just /torn right through you/ Sans jerked his hand back, his skull tinted red, and sweat accumulating.

“i forgot yer jus’ a perjection of yer soul…” he breathed, well, more of a /pant/, did he feel that too? Serves the jerk right.

“You can’t just touch somebody’s soul! How much did you see?” Flowey piped up, this time, quite boldly, scolding Sans. “i toldja i forgot!” Sans exclaimed back at the flower, looking a little panicked, and then added quietly, “an’ nothin’ really, she was mostly jus’ afraid ‘n determined…”

_“I’m lost. What’s this about souls?”_ You asked, stepping closer, making Sans flinch away. He wouldn’t meet your gaze. Okay, well something about this soul stuff was making him incredibly embarrassed. You wanted to exploit it.

“Your soul is the very culmination of your being, of course! Somehow right before you died, your soul determined your body was no longer a suitable host and detached from it! It’s now projecting your current form!”

Wait wait wait wait wait just HOLD ON a minute. _“So you mean, like, my astral projection? From, like, doctor strange or something…. But wouldn’t my body still have to be alive?”_ You mused to yourself. Flowey pointed to the area where your heart would be, making you look down. There was a brightly lit cartoon-ish heart. How did you not notice that before? Seems like a weird thing to miss.

“That’s your soul!” So that’s why you couldn’t go completely underground? “By the way, when monsters touch each others’ souls, it’s usually considered quite /intimate/” Flowey added. _“Wait, so Sans basically just molested me right now?”_ you asked, and Flowey nodded in response. “i said i didn’ mean ta!” Sans whined. “Anyways, what did you feel when Sans touched you?” Flowey questioned. “yer jus’ makin’ it sound worse!”

Ignoring Sans, you recalled the feeling. “Gosh, it was terrible. Like he just pulled my heart out, and, like pulverized it while I could still feel everything…” You shuddered, remembering how it had felt like you couldn’t breathe, even though you didn’t really need to, it knocked the non-existent breath out of your. “PFFFF” Flowey outright started laughing uncontrollably, making Sans angry. “shut yer damn trap, weed, it was the intent!” He snarled.

_“Um, so what do I do now?”_ You asked. “hell if I know, but if folks ‘round here see that,” He gestured to my body, “ they’re going to wonder where the soul went. an' once they find ya, they ain't gonna have that hard of a time gettin' ya.” Sans finished by giving you a condescending smirk. Thoughts racing a mile a minute, you realized he was right, as just a soul (You learned that Flowey would rather not travel on a dead body), you were practically defenseless.

_“Y-you gotta help me!”_ You sputtered, giving Sans wide puppy dog eyes. “now why th’ fuck would I do that?” Sans questioned, his smirk becoming even smirkier by the second. “I’ll give you a big ol’ hug if you don’t!” You threatened, offended by his disregard for your puppy eyes, causing Flowey, who was just recovering from his laugh attack to crack up again.

Sans, who looked absolutely mortified at the prospect, quickly agreed. “ok! fine, what do ya want me ta do?” he asked warily.

_”Wait. First, promise me.”_ I demanded.

“why do ya need me ta promise?” Sans looked uncomfortable, but not in the same way he did when he ‘molested’ me.

_“Because, I want to make sure you’ll do it.”_  You replied seriously.

“whatever… i promise ta help ya. what now?”

_“First: Hide my dead body.”_ you commanded, nearly laughing like Flowey did before when his skull quickly showed distaste. 

“hell no! I ain’t goin’ anywhere near that gross meat sack!”

_“Sans, I will hug you with the meat sack, then un-posses it, and hug you again.”_

The short, angry, for some reason sweaty skeleton groaned. “what next?” He asked mournfully. _“After that, we need to find me a way to touch things without going partially through them, it gets old reeaallly fast.”_ You replied. “that un's easy, jus’ posses somethin’ that doesn’t got a soul, like ya did with yer body.”

_“But it’s different! When I posses my body, I have to imagine what it’s like to be /in/ it. I don’t know if I can do that with anything else!”_ You responded, more than a little frustrated with his lack of helping skills.

“well, yer gonna have ta, i don’t want a possessed pile of flesh anywhere near me.” Raking a hand through your hair in a frustrated manner, you resolved be ghosty for a bit longer. _“Fine, I’ll be on the lookout..”_ I watched as Sans made a face, and picked my body up with his magic.

“ugh, ya don’t understand! i can /feel/ it….” He shivered.

_“So could I. When I was inside of it. I could feel all of jiggly warmth of my insides.”_ You replied, causing Sans to gag. Quickly, Sans flung the body over the side of the cliff. You were honestly to emotionally drained to care.

You meant for your body to end up at the bottom of a hole when you climbed up the mountain, anyways, you just wished you were with it. You did care that your body had your cellphone and wallet, though. 

Whatever, it’s not like you needed it, anyways. 

_“Okay, next order of business-”_ You were interrupted by a loud, nasally voice that reminded you somewhat of Skeletor. And it was calling for Sans. You audibly heard Flowey pop underground, and you too hid behind a tree as Sans began to sweat profusely.

The human-hunting brother was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Being Ghosty Sucks, You Can't Do Anything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this is filler, and so soon....

After some yelling, skeletor sounding voice who identified himself as ‘The Great And Terrible Papyrus’ finally left, the issue, was that you also heard a separate set of lazy footsteps leaving the area, as well.

 _“That short skeleton is leaving!”_ You quickly stomped back to where you’d previously been float/standing next to Sans, and silently fumed.

“I-I think I know where he went..” Flowey commented, making that popping noise as he appeared next to you. _“Really?”_

“Ya, he probably went to this place called Grillby’s, he spends most of his time there.” The little yellow flower supplied. _“Great! Can we visit him?”_ You asked, sinking into the ground to get face-to-flower with Flowey.

“N-no way! That place is full of monsters! You’d get snatched up before you could even blink!”

 _“Then what am I supposed to do? Sans_ promised _he’d help me!”_

“You could wait at his house? I know where he lives…”

 _“Flowey, I am going to ignore how creepy it is that you know where Sans lives and spends most of his time, and be thankful instead. How do we get there?”_ You praised, giving Flowey a wide smile.

“Uh… about that…”

_“I swear, Flowey, if you tell me that I’m going to have to go through, like, another hour or so of walking then I am going to be mildly upset.”_

“I guess you’re going to be mildly upset for a while, then?" Flowey retorted meekly.

_“This is ridiculous! How am I even going to get to Sans’ house if there are so many monsters around?”_

The flower looked down, clearly upset with your anger. “I’m sorry… I know I’m not being the most helpful flower… ever since we left the ruins, you’ve been kind of angry with me…”

Well if that didn’t make you feel like you had just kicked a puppy and as a consequence were forced to listen to it’s small whine. _“No, Flowey,_ I’m _sorry… I guess you’re right, I have been kind of angry ever since we left the ruins, but it’s not your fault…. Mostly… I just get upset over nothing sometimes… and, I haven’t been a good friend, I mean, you just learned that my body had been dead this entire time! Now that I think about, touching dead bodies_ is _kinda gross…”_

“It’s fine, ____! I know that you’re having a hard time right now, so as your best friend, I’ll support you!” You had the feeling that the little flower would be puffing his chest out right now if he had one.

 _“I’m so sorry that I have forsaken the cinnamon roll…”_ Your (soul? That’s where the humming feeling had been coming from… it kinda made sense) quietly commented, as you inclined your head slightly.

 _“It’s also too bad that you can’t travel with me anymore, since I have nothing for you to hold onto…”_  You looked down at your ghosty hands with disappointment. “Don’t worry, we’ll find you something to posses soon!” Flowey encouraged, smiling at you.

_“Thanks for believing in me, but nothing can really replace your body, y’know?”_

“Ya… it really sucks, doesn’t it?” The flower replied, somehow his face morphing into that of a… goat? It was honestly very cute. Also, you didn’t think Flowey would be so understanding on this topic… you wondered why that was..

 _“Aw, man, now we’re all sad and junk, this is_ not _turning out to be a good day..”_

“There are rarely any good days down here”

 _“You said it, but we should really find a way to get around all of these monsters…”_ Looking around, you observed the bridge you had yet to cross.

“The skeletons’ house is at the very end of snowdin, if that helps any…”

That’s it! Why couldn’t you just bypass most of Snowdin through the woods, then? You didn’t have to show up in the middle of town while there were monsters everywhere. When you voiced your thoughts to Flowey, he looked up at you like you were the most brilliant person in the world.

It really made you feel guilty that you had gotten so upset with him earlier….

“That’s a great idea, ____! I’ll guide you!”

Flowey popped underground, and somehow popped back up on the other side of the bridge. How…?

With a mental shrug of indifference, you crossed over the bridge, and once you reached Flowey, he popped underground, then back up a couple feet into the forest. You felt bad that Flowey was probably really cold right now, but knew you couldn’t really do anything about it.

You followed Flowey for a while, until the forest started to clear up a bit, and finally, in the distance, you saw a splash of yellow color at the back of a building.

Willing yourself to travel faster than before, you were soon in front of Flowey, gazing up at the two story-chistmasy decorated house. _“It’s surprisingly cheerful looking for a couple of mean skeletons..”_ You commented.

“Papyrus likes to keep up his reputation” Flowey explained. _“Now how do I get in?”_ You tried shoving your hand through the door, and felt yourself easily pass through the wall, until your soul was giving you resistance again. It stopped a few centimeters before the side of the house.

The creak of a door opening sounded next to you, causing you to turn and see Flowey using his vines to open the door. “I’m kind of glad and concerned they left their door unlocked. It’s dangerously convenient.”

With a shrug, you entered the house, only to hear the door shut behind you. Fair enough, Flowey could only travel through dirt from what you’ve observed, other than those times with the bridges, so you guessed he couldn’t really go with you.

Listening closely, you determined that there was no one else in the house, which allowed you to snoop freely.

Currently, you were in the kitchen. It seemed regular enough, if not scarily clean, but one thing caught your attention. The sink was double your size. Deciding to experiment a bit, you checked to see if your soul would allow you to float to the top, but were disappointed to see that you could only make it about half a foot off of the ground, as high as you would normally jump for skipping rope, or something. _"Who needs a sink that big?"_

Exiting the room, you realized you were now in their living room. There was a big, green, soft looking couch that was begging you to take a nap - you hadn’t noticed how tired you were, but sadly, you knew you’d just pass right through.

Other than that, the only other noticeable decorations was a hideous carpet, and a framed picture of a cartoon bone on the wall. perpendicular to a fire place was a Tv stationed a few feet in front of the coffee table, making you slightly wonder if the monsters had television programs and what their celebrities were like.

Surely, with all monsters being so different, there were no such things as beauty standards? The thought of it was nice, if only humans weren’t so conditioned on what they thought ‘pretty’ was. Your eyes wandered to the stairs, and you quickly crossed to them, completely disregarding the coffee table as you walked right through it.

The stairs were a bit difficult to get up, considering you couldn’t really put your feet on the steps to climb them, instead, you opted to float up with your feet slightly under the steps. This was getting really weird. And of course it was all in vain because all of the doors were closed.

You wanted to wait here for Sans since you knew he wouldn’t try to capture you, but in plain sight, it would be pretty easy for his brother to do so, being in his house with no literal escape, and right now, being captured the last thing on your to do list, thank you very much, but you rather liked having your soul. Especially since it was the only part of you that you really had at the moment…

The air around you distorted for a second, cutting you off from your thoughts, and out of nowhere, Sans appeared on the banister right behind you. Quickly turning around, you were just able to see the look of shock that crossed the skeleton’s features as he processed that you were there. In his house.

On instinct, you tried to catch the monster who was precariously balanced on the banister, who flinched away, because he wasn’t going to do that again, and fell back into the living room with a small cry of panic.

Rushing over to the spot where he had been seated on, you also cried out as you realized there was no resistance as the railing was too short to hold back your soul. You were falling towards Sans, who thankfully had landed on the couch, and was looking up at you with wide sockets. This was not how you wanted your second meeting to go.

Sans quickly rolled off of the couch, hitting his skull on the coffee table on the way, letting out a groan of pain. You, on the other hand, had the equivalent of having the breath knocked out of you, your soul wasn’t quite in pain, but for a few seconds, you felt dead from the suddenness of falling, and being suddenly caught by your soul being unable to go through the couch.

Body halfway through the couch, to turned your head to see Sans, who was holding his skull with a grimace on his face and his eye sockets tightly shut. How was he doing that again? His eye sockets shouldn’t have eyelids?

“why. th’ fuck. are ya. here?”

_“Because you left without me!”_

“i would’ve come back for ya… eventually…”

 _“That’s not good enough for me!”_ With a pout, you exited the couch, and stood over the edgy skeleton. Sans also stood, hand still clutching his skull. _“And what are you doing, teleporting to the railing! Also, we’re going to talk about this teleporting thing later, because that’s really cool- and- ugh!”_

It was then that you saw how fuzzy his eyelights were, and how his skull was slightly tinted red. Also, he reeked of alcohol. He was drunk. You're one weakness...

 _“We’ll talk about this later… right now, you need to take care of yourself. First, get a glass of water, okay?”_ You advised, your voice gentle.

It was weird, but seeing people you knew plastered made you feel… emotions? You drank a lot, and so had plenty of the people in your life, enough to be considered alcoholics. You knew exactly how to care for someone who had one too many, and how a little went a long way when you woke up in the morning feeling less like crap.

Alcohol had ruined your life, whether or not you were the one drinking, and seeing it's side affects broke your heart. You wanted to stop drinking, but the promise of forgetting everything, if only for a short while, was worth the pounding headache, although the relationships it costed you were sorely missed.

Not like you cared about that lazy sack of bones, anyways, it was just that he was your only help. It did make you feel kind of useless, though, to not be able to do anything. You couldn’t even get him a glass of water, you had to tell him to do it yourself.

After you forced him to brush his teeth (Although you didn’t suppose he could get mouth germs and such, being a skeleton, but something was telling you he could taste, and in the morning, it would be horrific), you slipped inside of his room when he opened the door.

“imma sleep…” Sans slurred, falling face first onto his mattress. It was literally just a mattress. On the floor. With sheets not even put on properly. The rest of his room was no better, though. There was an obviously unused treadmill in the center of the room, with clothes scattered across the floor, and a desk that was covered in food wrappers and more clothes, but perhaps the most concerning thing of all was the trash tornado.

You didn’t have the slightest clue how he did it, but he got a miniature tornado of trash to spin around in the corner of his room.

You turned to Sans, who was already snoring loudly, and looked back at the room. His closet door was open slightly, so maybe you could rest in there without the fear of his brother barging in and capturing you?

Only, no matter how you tried, you couldn’t fall asleep. You were exhausted, but you just couldn’t seem to drift off. It must have been jitters from falling into the underground. That’s it, for now, you could try to close your eyes and get as close to sleep as possible.

A small yawn passed through your lips. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, thanks for reading.  
> I had planned for reader and Sans to have a little chat, but things didn't exactly go that way...  
> Next chapter, I promise.


	4. IM MELTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is melting. In Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late!

You didn’t sleep at all.

Sometimes you were so deep in thought that you felt like you might have drifted off into unconsciousness when you became aware of yourself again, but when Papyrus had came in to yell at Sans to get up, which he didn’t, your eyelids were heavy.

It was pure torture. You read somewhere that the longest time someone had ever gone without sleep was eleven days, and even staying up for just a day and a half without any sleep, your heart was reaching out to them.

How did they do it?

Also, you were hungry. And thirsty. You’d gone without food for days before without getting hungry, and often forgot to hydrate yourself, sometimes only remember to drink a glass of water a day, but paired with your metal and, well, somehow physical exhaustion, you felt like you were dying.

 

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, you heard a thump and deduced that Sans was now awake. Getting up, you walked over to where he was lying in a heap on the floor.

_"Sans."_ You said with tiredness lacing your voice. Only for him to flip his fucking shit and sumon bones with his magic, and shoot them at you,Luckily, it was fairly easy to dodge his quickly-constructed attacks. _“What the fuck, dude?!”_

Sans looked you over, his eyelights resting on the space you knew your soul was at. Sweat gathered on his skull. Before either of you could say anything, Flowey popped up right from a pile of dirty clothes, looking mildly disgusted, but overall his demeanor was worried.

“Are you okay? I heard a scream…” The flower also looked you over, and his expression showed extreme concern.

_“What? You both are looking at me like I’m about to die any second…”_

“....____, y-you are dying…” Flowey told you, causing your soul to freeze. This was a joke, right? You’d actually managed to fall asleep during the night, and now you were having one really fucked up dream that was preying on your fear, right?

“Your soul…” He continued, trying to keep his little voice from wavering too much, but failed as his little flower face fell, and he started to cry.

_“What? What about my soul?”_ Your voice was practically as loud as Papyrus’ had been, panic seeping heavily from your words.

“‘s dyin’. Yer stats’r only gonna keep ya fer a couple more days” Sans explained, sitting down heavily on his mattress.

Looking down, you noticed how dull your soul was, barely glowing and almost… melting? _“Why is it melting?”_ You were sure that you would be crying right now if you were able.

Flowey looked up again, and composed himself. “That’s what happens to souls when they die from something other than depleted Hp… it’s what happens when they’re separated from a host for too long.”

“W-without any way to heal, or get the nutrients it needs… y-your soul will melt from overworking itself.” Your soul was a candle, and slowly your life force was being melted away.

_“So I only have a couple more days left?”_ You whispered, looking at your hands that didn’t look anything like your body’s did. These were unscarred and without callouses,

“pretty much.”

It seemed surreal that this was happening to you. After everything that had happened, how fitting that your life be brought to an end by something you didn’t even know existed until yesterday?

... But, that didn’t mean you had to go down without a fight... _“Then… I guess we’ll have to find me a host soon, then, huh?”_ looking Flowey then Sans in the eyes/eye sockets with a glint of determination, you regained your calm.

“____!” Flowey exclaimed, giving you a gigantic smile. _“What is it, Flowey?”_ You smiled back, crouching down to his level, glad you couldn’t smell. “You’re amazing! Determination is what allows human souls to persist outside of their hosts, so as long as you stay determined, you’ll be able to stay alive for longer until we’re able to get you a new host!”

Looking to Sans for confirmation (although you were unsure why, he wasn’t any expert from your knowledge), you brightened considerably when you saw him give a slight nod of his skull.

“tha way ya are now, ya got about…. another day ‘r so.” Another glance at your soul revealed that it was slightly more solid looking, and the glow was brighter than before. Just looking at it made your soul glow brighter.

_“Alright! We can do this!”_ Flowey cheered with you, while Sans just fell back onto his bed. “later” Both you and Flowey rolled your eyes, and for a second, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

“SANS!”

Or not.

The door flew open, and in stepped another skeleton much taller than Sans, his skull being longer, with an actual jaw, and vicious claw marks marring one of his eye sockets. Papyrus, as you recognized him from his voice, was wearing a sharp looking black chest plate, adorned with a red cape/scarf around where his neck would be, and black skinny jeans.

You only found the skull belt buckle slightly amusing.

The look was topped of with matching red gloves and boots that looked sharp, and not in the ‘sharp suit’ way, just the ‘if you touch that, it’s gonna hurt’ way.

You heard the sound that Flowey made when he disappeared underground. That would be useful right around now...

“WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR SENTRY POST? IT’S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON, GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN’T DUST YOU RIGHT HERE?”

Meekly, you raised your hand from your position on the floor; sitting with your legs crossed. _“Because you have company…?”_ Papyrus’ sharp gaze shifted to you, and instantly the room seemed to drop a _few_ degrees, despite the fact that you couldn’t really feel temperature all too well right now…

“IS THAT… IS THAT A HUMAN?” Sans, with sweat once again dripping from his skull, also turned to look at you.

The look he was giving you didn’t sit well with your non-existant stomach. “na, i think that’s a pile of clothes”

Cue internal face-palm.

“I KNEW THAT, YOU FOOL! I WAS SIMPLY TESTING YOU.. AND YOU FAILED! I THOUGHT I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU CLEAN YOUR CLOTHES YESTERDAY! THEY’RE SO DIRTY THEY’RE STARTING TO MAKE NOISES. I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT IT PROBABLY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT DISGUSTING TORNADO OF TRASH IN THE CORNER…”

“ya, ya. hey, boss, what’s that next to the pile of clothes..?” Once again, Papyrus turned to your general direction, and squinted his eye sockets (you weren’t even going to ask).

“IS THAT… IS THAT A HUMAN?!” he once again asked.

“(yes)” sans replied.

That jerk! He was supposed to be helping you! Instead he just revealed your location to his brother! Well, you supposed he also threw him off of your trail earlier, somehow getting Papyrus to believe that you were a pile of clothes? Or maybe he was looking at the pile of clothes and thought it was a human? Like you said, not entirely sure, and maybe you had even made a comment earlier to take his attention off of Sans for a second..

But it felt better to blame that lazy skeleton for all of your misgivings, and either way, Papyrus was looking at you now, and there was nowhere to run. Well, except for out of the door, but Papyrus was blocking the way, and you really didn’t want to have to duck around him.

Being incorporeal wasn’t very useful when you couldn’t even phase all of the way through walls.

“FINALLY! I MEAN..” Papyrus took a moment to clear his throat(?), and pose dramatically, “HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CO-CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, SHALL NOW CAPTURE YOU, AND DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL!”

This was literally the worst day you’ve ever had. Forget falling into an underground world filled with monsters that want to steal you actual soul, you just found out this morning, after a sleepless night of being both hungry and thirsty, that you were dying. And you were going to be captured by one of the said murderous monsters out to steal the culmination of your existence.

You should have known a few allies like Flowey, and Sans, whose allegiance was shaky, wouldn’t help you succeed like in the video games… This wasn’t some RPG, this was real life, and when tall scary monsters with magical powers wanted to steal your soul, they often got what they wanted.

Maybe you should have accepted your fate a long time ago, after all, the original purpose of falling down that hole in the mountain would be fulfilled.

A wave of new exhaustion swept over you, but instead of being forced to sit through it like the other times, your vision slowly went out, and the last thing you were able to visually perceive was the shocked face of both skeletons....

 

 

SANS

 

 

i don’t know what must’ve been runnin’ through the kid’s head ta make them suddenly loose determination like that.

one second they were fine, a little terrified, but fine, tha next, jus' a soul. i woulda made sure nothin’ happened ta ‘em, i promised, after all.

paps would have a nice time ‘capturing’ ‘em, an’ i would set ‘em loose in waterfall, help them avoid undyne. maybe even have alph help with this whole soul problem - that all counted on their dt, though.

they were suppos’d ta be able ta last another couple days’r so, it woulda been trickier for ‘em to get past everythin’ without bein’ hit, but it woulda been possible with a few well timed short cuts.

‘s not like i cared about gettin’ ta the surface, anyways, nothin’ coulda really gone wrong if i jus’ let ‘em get to tha king. even if they could get past the barrier, assumin’ alph was able ta fix somethin’ up for ‘em, i couldn’ care less.

i wouldn’ hafta break a promise, an’ i could continue sleepin’ at my sentry station an’ sneakin’ off ta grillby’s.

but, asgore, that look on their face, like they jus’ gave up, an’ then their projectin’ cuttin’ out, that was soul-wrenchin’ ta see for some reason.

all that was left was their soul floatin’ right above tha ground. it was meltin’ like a mean cream in hotland, an’ so dull that it looked gray.

“pap - boss, no!” paps had reached out for the soul, tryin’ ta grab it, prob’ly not aware that’d he’d absorb it. asgore, would that be a mess…

“WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME, THE GREAT AND-”

“if ya kept goin’ ya would’ve absorb’d it, ya dingus” i replied, slidin’ off of my bed, an’ scooping up the soul, encasin’ it in magic so that it wouldn’ fuse with mine.

“WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT?” paps whined, crossin’ ‘is arms.

“‘cause i know how ta”

“WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT NOW?”

“i’m gonna give it ta alph. it’s meltin’, ‘n prob’ly won’t work fer tha barrier.”

while papyrus left after spewin’ some insult, i examined tha soul in my hand. ‘t was small, ‘n still meltin’, but less than before. tha color still wasn’ there, most likely ‘cause dt acts as a pigment fer the soul traits, which is why monster souls’r colorless.

tha soul was warm, ‘n still had some hope left. With the damage i’d inflicted tha previous day, it was weak, ‘n wasn’ helpin’ with tha generatin’ of dt.

a heavy feelin’ settled in my ribcage, makikn’ me angry at myself for some reason. what was it…?

without anythin’ else ta do, i took a short cut ta alph’s place.

wonder whats she’s doin’ after all of this time...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction on this website, i don't know what to actually put after that comma. Anyways, thanks for reading my trash, and uh.... ya.


End file.
